Kitchen appliances for forming dough products, such as noodle, is known, for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,391,575 which discloses a device having a mixing chamber in connection with an extruding chamber with a mixing shaft having mixing blades fixed thereon extending therethrough, an extruding screw being fixed to the mixing shaft for joint rotation therewith. An disadvantage of this device is that since there is no partition between the mixing chamber and the extruding chamber, a portion of the dough ingredients may be expelled into the extruding chamber before well mixed and this leads in a poor quality of the dough product.
It is therefore desirable to provide a noodle forming device of the above-mentioned kind with a partition plate removably disposed between the mixing chamber and the extruding chamber to overcome the above-mentioned problem.